A Road Trip to Remember
by RizzoRissa
Summary: Marissa wants to go on a road trip with her friends Mandy and Sara and they unwillingly tag along. On their trip they run across a variety of movie character, and suddenly everything starts to go berserk. Rated R because of language, mild sexuality, and p
1. Is that an ELF on the road?

INTRODUCTION: Marissa really wants to go on a road trip with her friends Mandy and Sara, and because of her persistency they decide to tag along. The trip does not look promising as far as being enjoyable until the girls start to run into movie characters that tag along with them. The girls are not sure of what to do in the situation so they just have as much fun as they can, or spend a lot of time trying to get out of odd situations they are put in.  
  
CHARACTERS USED: Legolas from "The Lord of the Rings" Loki from "Dogma" Jack Sparrow from "Pirates of the Caribbean" Obi-wan Kenobi from "Star Wars: Episode One" Gigolo Joe from "A.I.: Artificial Intelligence"  
  
Some of these characters I don't know that much about, but I just thought they'd be fun to throw in there. So if you're a BIG fan of one of them and I completely screwed something up, I am SO sorry. Also, I may be adding some more later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I know this is needed. I do now own any of these characters. They all belong to their rightful creators who I think because I love these characters so dearly.  
  
THE R-RATING: I'm sorry, I make my characters use curse words because...I have a bad mouth myself and when I write it kind of gets put in. There may also be some stuff that might be considered violence, and perhaps some mild sexuality. However, besides the cussing...nothing that bad.  
  
And now on to the story...  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
A Road Trip To Remember: Chapter 1  
  
"Road trips are so much fun!!!" Marissa went on and on about how thrilled she was at the fact that her friends finally agreed to go on a road trip with her. Being that the three girls all had jobs which only paid minimum wage they never thought the idea wise. They would assume everything bad possible would happen to them. They would run out of money and be stuck in the middle of nowhere, they would get lost, they would get kidnapped, etc. They still had their thoughts, yet here they were being dragged along by Marissa to who knows where. The first of the two passengers was Amanda, who everyone referred to as Mandy. She was the quietest and just preferred to sit and listen as she sat in the passenger's seat. In the back there was Sara, who was usually the loudest and most talkative, but on this morning, she wasn't.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Damn it Marissa, we're not even out of Texas yet!" Sara commented angrily.  
  
"I don't care; it's just the fact that we're doing it! We're going on a road trip! I even made ROAD TRIP CDs!!!"  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes and coughed. What the hell was Marissa's problem? It was just a freakin' road trip already.  
  
Marissa kept the smile on her face but realizing nobody was talking it faded, "You guys hate this don't you?"  
  
No comment.  
  
"You guys are just came along so I'd shut up. You don't really want to be here. You dirty whores!"  
  
And with that she put on the soft rock station to the sound of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion and was quiet for the next hour.  
  
"Near...far..." The song was playing the second time during this one hour. Marissa's eyes started watering, and then she sang along with it in the most awful voice. Mandy sighed in aggravation and glared out the window. She could see somebody in the distance. They passed this person.  
  
"STOP THE FREAKIN' CAR!" Mandy shouted at the top of her lungs scaring Marissa off the road. She went to the side and came to a complete stop.  
  
"Mandy, what the hell is your problem? Are you trying to get us all freakin' killed! Now I bet my damn car is screwed up!" Marissa didn't even bother to ask why Mandy had asked for her to stop and just got out of the car and slammed the door. Sara sat in the back looking down at her touching finger tips as she cursed both of her friends.  
  
Marissa went walking out towards nothing, and then she realized she wasn't the only person walking around when she saw shoes. She looked up.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Marissa shouted in total confusion.  
  
"I am Legolas." The thing in front of her responded.  
  
"That's great, which wax museum did you run from? We'll take you back." Marissa responded laughing at him.  
  
"Wax museum? I'm not sure what you're talking about. My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
She eyed this person who claimed to be a fictional character from a movie, and sure enough he looked real. Soon enough she was joined by Sara, a big fan of said Legolas.  
  
"It's ORLI!" Sara squealed.  
  
"What?" Marissa angrily asked then just turned around and started tapping her foot.  
  
"Orli, that is not my name. Once again, it is Legolas." He responded.  
  
"Or whatever, if that's the state of mind you're in that's fine." Sara smiled.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." Marissa talked to herself then looked at Sara, "How can he be? It's just some imitator who has a creepily wonderful resemblance. That is not actually Legolas, SARA!"  
  
"Yes it is, and he's right here!"  
  
"Well, we're leaving!"  
  
Marissa started walking towards the car. 


	2. Angel of Death

A Road Trip To Remember: Chapter 2  
  
There was now a fourth passenger in the car, Legolas Greenleaf. He sat in the back and listened while Sara told him about her obsession and passion of the Lord of The Rings. Marissa had on one of her CDs and tried to drown out the talk with the song "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles. Mandy sat in the passenger seat regretting her decision to tell Marissa to stop the car.  
  
The day passed by with no silence from Sara and an endless amount of Beatles songs and soon it was night. The girls' travels had leaded them to an area with lots of trees, and they could hardly see anything, but a pair of glowing eyes stood out as they passed in front of the car. Marissa slammed the breaks, and then got a clear vision of this dumb ass that crossed the street.  
  
"Now that's just sick, that's freakin' Loki, the Angel of Death?! What the fuck is this shit?!" Marissa was going hysterical. She locked all of the doors and just shouted and cursed at the top of her lungs and the man came up to the window.  
  
"WHY ARE FICTIONAL MOVIE CHARACTERS ATTACKING US?!?!?"  
  
"I AM NOT a fictional movie character!" Legolas protested.  
  
"Shut up!" Mandy shouted back, she was frustrated as well. Marissa opened the door and slammed it into Loki.  
  
"Lemme guess, Loki?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What a fuckin' surprise." She mumbled sarcastically then got back into the car.  
  
"Why don't we take him too?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe it's part of something. Part of something we were meant to do."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Mandy was pissed. So now Loki joined them. 


	3. Holy Jack Sparrow!

Morning came and Marissa had never gone to sleep. Everyone else had except her. Her eyes were blood shot, her nerves were terrible, yet here she was traveling to who knows where. She didn't know where her mind was, or whether or not she was stuck in some type of nightmare. Whatever was going on, it was not natural and was completely creepy. She finally found herself on the coast of California and since everybody else was asleep she stopped at a beach so she could go walk and do some deep thinking.  
  
Marissa walked out where the water almost touched her but didn't. It was early morning and there was nobody else there so she enjoyed the peacefulness of only hearing the waves and a couple of seagulls that were annoying the crap out of her. Suddenly in the corner of her eye she saw something come from the ocean, a person come from the ocean. She was frozen, and quite frankly, she was frightened. She didn't move as she watched this figure get up and start walking in her direction. Fear. She could feel her legs shaking, she sensed her death, and almost had a heart attack when a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey love, could you tell me where I am? My compass isn't working."  
  
She looked to her right and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if it was out of aggravation or relief.  
  
"FUCKING JACK SPARROW!?!" She shouted.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrected her.  
  
"Oh my GOD what is this!?" She threw a rock at a seagull and killed it, perhaps the best thing that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
"I need to find my ship; you're going to help me."  
  
"I'm not going to help you find you're fucking ship!" 


	4. Riss, Jack, and Rum

Amanda had taken over the driving since her friend had decided to take a couple of pills and was now asleep in the passenger's seat. In the back Sara was squeezed in with Legolas, Loki, and Jack.  
  
Suddenly she woke up from a bad dream and started moving around.  
  
"Damn it Rissa, just go back to sleep. You need it, you're going insane." Mandy tried to calm her friend down.  
  
"I'm NOT insane!" Marissa started grabbing onto her seat belt.  
  
"You know this is REALLY uncomfortable! Can we PLEASE stop by a hotel, and perhaps stay there while we also pick up a van?" Sara complained.  
  
"What so we can pick up more?" Marissa's eyes bulged.  
  
"You should really get your friend some help, love." Jack commented at Sara.  
  
"Really." Sara responded sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to my mom; see if she can get us a car. Mandy, find us a place."  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes and off they went in search of a proper destination.  
  
Marissa stood in the lobby of the hotel as she hung up her cell phone. She had gotten the right information from her mom in order to get a van. With a few white lies she was able to persuade her mom to agree. She exited the hotel while the others stayed there to get rooms.  
  
Marissa got everything with the car dealt with and she then parked their new van. After that she noticed a bar near the hotel. Without even thinking of the fact she had no key for her hotel room, or any information of it, she decided to go to the bar to get piss drunk.  
  
She entered; there were only two other people there then the bar tender.  
  
"Vodka on the rocks." She ordered and soon received, drank, the ordered something else, "Rum, please."  
  
Mandy and Sara were in their hotel room that they were to share with Marissa. Mandy paced back and forth as she tried to get a hold of her.  
  
"Why isn't she answering her phone?!" Mandy threw her cell phone on the bed.  
  
"It's ok. She'll find us."  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
Jack entered the bar and immediately noticed Marissa who had become awfully chatty with the bartender. She rambled on about her five-year-old days for no apparent reason. She saw Jack, and since she was drunk, just waved and smiled as opposed to deciding to leave. The bartender did a double take realizing a man dressed as a pirate, more specifically, a pirate from a specific movie, had just entered his bar.  
  
"Hey love, what's wrong with you?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Nothing I'm perfectly happy!"  
  
Jack noticed all of the empty glasses then understood. The next thing they knew they were taking rum shots and making toasts to trivial things.  
  
"I hate Marissa so much." Mandy sat at the desk drawing morbid pictures of her friend's death while cursing her name. Sara had decided to go take a shower and freshen up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"BITCH! You better have a damn good explanation for thi—"  
  
When she opened the door she saw Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She sighed in aggravation but let him in. She walked over to the desk and turned the note book over then sat down and showed him the chair that was at the table.  
  
"I wanted to know if you guys have gotten in contact with Marissa."  
  
"No, we haven't." Mandy responded.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder where she could be."  
  
At that precise moment Sara walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel for she had no idea that Legolas was in the room. She just smiled flirtatiously and didn't bother to do anything about it.  
  
"Fucking ho..." Mandy mumbled to herself.  
  
Marissa and Jack walked slowly towards the hotel. They were both piss drunk, as both had intended to become, and had no idea what was going on. Marissa passed out onto the road, in front of the window of the room she was supposed to be in. Sara noticed this.  
  
"There's that bitch!" Sara pointed, causing both Mandy and Legolas to turn around.  
  
"What the fuck is this?!" Mandy was rather pissed. She stormed out of the hotel room and then outside to join her friend and Jack. She picked her friend up and slapped her face. Marissa opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi Mandy!" 


	5. The Force

Marissa woke up to hear the sound of a light saber. She was recovering from being insanely drunk, but she knew she was sober and was hearing what she was hearing. She was afraid to lift her head to see what was going on in the hotel room. She peeked, and there before her eyes was a Obi-wan Kenobi swinging around his light saber. He had his blue light saber. Marissa didn't know if it would be wise to get up and acknowledge the fact that he was there, or just pretend to be asleep and wait till another one of her friends would come in and deal with it.  
  
Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She went to Obi-wan and pushed him taking away his light saber (because she had always wanted to hold one of those things). She pointed it at him.  
  
"Bring it on bitch!"  
  
Before he could say anything Sara burst into the room, "What the fuck is going on? Why do you have a light saber?"  
  
Marissa put the light saber away and smirked at Obi-wan, "It's mine now, bitch."  
  
Sara walked into the room and just looked at the scene, "Where did he come from?"  
  
"I have no idea, I just woke up, and he was there!"  
  
"Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan shouted.  
  
"Up your ass." Marissa and Sara replied in unison, quite frustrated.  
  
"I suppose he's going to have to come along with us too, huh?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes. I think there's a place where we have to take all of them."  
  
"That's scary."  
  
"I know."  
  
Mandy was sitting with Legolas, Loki, and Jack at the café that was located in the hotel. They were all sitting at the table and she was talking to all of them trying to figure out what was going on. They had all come straight out of a part of their movies and into this world instead. She explained to them that whatever they wanted in their movies was no longer important, but it was important for them to try to figure out why they were there. They were all confused by Mandy, but then again, who isn't?  
  
Obi-wan had received the same explanation from Marissa and Sara. They just sat there in the hotel room, confused.  
  
"Go take him to the others; I need to get ready to leave..." Marissa concluded. Sara exited with both of them.  
  



	6. It's the GIGOLO

Sara drove, Mandy was in the passenger seat. And Marissa sat in the back with the now four fictional characters. Marissa was staring out the window afraid of conversing with these people who were in the car with her. Suddenly she saw somebody in the bushes, another movie character, one that was to be considered the epitome of the perfect man. She knew if they didn't get him it could ruin whatever was going on.  
  
"Oh my God Sara if you don't pull over RIGHT NOW, I will cut you!" Marissa shouted at the top of her lungs. Sara almost had a heart attack but managed to pull over. Marissa went insane and hopped out.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
"What the hell is her problem?!" Mandy shouted.  
  
"How the hell should I know, now SHE almost got us killed." Sara complained.  
  
Suddenly Marissa went running into the woods. She searched the suddenly heard the Fred Astaire version of the song "Cheek to Cheek", she turned around, and there he was. The robot, the lover mecha from "Artificial Intelligence", Gigolo Joe.  
  
"Gigolo Joe, what d'ya know?" She smiled, although it was half out of amusement because of the stupid line, and half sarcastic because she was annoyed there was another character.  
  
"I'm in bad trouble." He responded.  
  
Then she remembered the story, it was at that part of the movie. Figures, she was hoping this was the end of finding these random characters everywhere on their trip. This was supposed to be a fun and perfectly normal road trip. But no, they were being attacked by freakin' movie characters. She tried to hide her frustration.  
  
"That's just great. There's a bunch of people in my van right now just like you, all in 'bad trouble', I suppose you'd like to join us?"  
  
"Sure I would."  
  
She walked back to the van and he followed. Mandy and Sara sat in the car then saw her.  
  
"Holy shit, another one?" Mandy was about to go insane.  
  
"Damnit, we need to find out why these fuckers are in our car." Sara added. Marissa opened the door and they got in.  
  
"Okay," Marissa sighed, "Let's go."  
  
Marissa sat with a pen and a paper and was taking notes on each of the characters that were in their car and what part of their movies they were on. She had to figure out why this was happening, and how it was happening. They were all either completely lost or searching for somebody. None of them were at a happy moment in their movies. This still made no sense, that happens in almost every movie. She was about to go insane.  
  
"Should we stop soon?" Sara asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Marissa, are you there?" Sara shouted.  
  
"Yes sorry, I was distracted." Marissa responded.  
  
"Should we freakin' stop?"  
  
"YES!" Marissa looked around the car; they were all either asleep or just staring out the window. Mandy had also fallen asleep.  
  
"Legolas, Loki, Jack Sparrow, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Gigolo Joe...they're all in a freakin' car with me, what is this world coming to..." Marissa mumbled to herself. Suddenly the car started spinning out of control and went into the forest area. Then everything just went blank. 


	7. A Day in the Woods

Marissa woke up to a light rain, it was starting to get dark and when she looked around she saw absolutely nobody. She slowly got up, feeling a bit of panic. She had no clue what to think. Had her nightmare with the movie characters ended, only for another nightmare to begin? She was now alone without anyone in the middle of some forest. She stood up. She shivered from the cold rain and from fear.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She shouted. She started pulling some of the plants out of the ground and threw them around.  
  
"Wake up Marissa, wake up!" She whispered to herself as she sat by tree.  
  
"Oh there you are..."  
  
Marissa jumped up and turned around. It was Joe. The other nightmare apparently hadn't ended.  
  
"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know what happened, when I woke up, I was here. I couldn't find anyone."  
  
"Well, that's just great." Marissa responded sarcastically.  
  
Mandy woke up to see another face before her, two blue eyes. She almost had a heart attack from fear.  
  
"You're awake." Said Loki.  
  
"Yes, I sure am..." She responded, "What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea. Probably a sign from the Man up above, you know?"  
  
"Where are my friends?"  
  
"We all got separated."  
  
"Dear God."  
  
"Yep, exactly. God."  
  
Sara walked through the forest. She thought she was all alone and she would die there until she found Legolas sitting at the tree. She almost fainted because of happiness.  
  
"Legolas!!!" She squealed.  
  
"Sara? Thank God somebody." He ran up and hugged her. She smiled with glee.  
  
Marissa angrily made her way through the forest, with Joe following her playing the stupid songs he had in his system. Neither of them said a word to each other. Finally Marissa got frustrated with the music and took out the light saber she had stole and pointed it at him.  
  
"Turn that shit off or I will cut you!" She threatened.  
  
He turned it off, "I've never met one like you before."  
  
"Met one what?" Marissa was slightly offended.  
  
"A woman, they never treat me the way you do."  
  
"Well you come from a place with a lot of hos." Marissa responded then turned around and once again had the crap scared out of you.  
  
"Can I have my light saber back? I don't believe you can be trusted with it." It was Obi-wan.  
  
"No. I don't believe you can be trusted with it." Marissa responded.  
  
"Quite a bitchy one, isn't she?" Joe questioned Obi-wan.  
  
"She is."  
  
"Great, I'm being insulted by Jedis and Mechas. Just great." Marissa walked past Obi-wan, once again trying to find something.  
  
Mandy and Loki continued walking until they found a clear area. By now the rain had stopped, and it was starting to get very dark.  
  
"I think we should just sleep here, it's getting dark and we'll never find anything." Mandy informed.  
  
"That's fine." Loki responded.  
  
Sara walked with Legolas through the forest. Neither of them seemed to care about the situation because they enjoyed each other's company so much. They cleared through some bushes then found a cabin that appeared to be vacant.  
  
"Wow, would you lookie at that Legolas, it's a cabin!" Sara exclaimed, giddy she would get to "spend the night" in a cabin with her beloved Legolas.  
  
"Yes it is. Hopefully we'll be safe in there."  
  
They both walked to it and entered. There was a medium-sized bed, and a few cabinets. No people. Sara smiled.  
  
Marissa found use in the light saber by using it to cut through all of the trees, finally she cut a few trees away and there was a small village. "Holy shit!" she shouted. She walked out with Joe and Obi-wan following. She was somewhat happy that they had found something, especially since it was starting to get extremely dark, and extremely scary.  
  
"Guys, look at this!!!" Marissa almost had a heart attack, "CIVILIZATION!"  
  
They walked closer and realized that this entire small town was completely empty, and therefore rather creepy. Marissa now got the light saber and used it as a light, "Kiss my ass Obi-wan, see I know how to use this thing."  
  
"What can I say? You do." He responded.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I need to find the ladies." Joe responded.  
  
"Lovely, Joe, lovely." Marissa became annoyed. She went to the first building and looked inside, it was a bakery. The next, a post office. All of them were locked up. The town really served no purpose to them. Marissa sat on one of the chairs outside of the "city hall".  
  
"Why is this happening?"  
  
Joe came and sat by her. "Marissa, I see that you're sad. You need something, er, somebody to change all of this before. You need something fun, and enjoyable, something to play with."  
  
"What the hell --?"  
  
"You deserve something for this. You deserve me."  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"You're a bitch, you are. But once you've had me, you will change."  
  
"Joe, what can I say? I appreciate your offer. But um..." she paused and stared him up and down, he was all machine, "You're not exactly my type."  
  
"It's been a couple of days now since I've had a customer. This has never happened."  
  
"JOE!"  
  
"Loki, tell me about why you were kicked out of Heaven..." Mandy trailed off. She and Loki were sitting in front of a fire they had made. She was starting to fall asleep.  
  
"A lot of people started to hate me."  
  
"You have wings, and we could fly off if we wanted to, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but you can't. So we'll stay here."  
  
"That's fine, Loki. I'm tired."  
  
Suddenly there was movement in the bushes. Loki could see, "It's Jack."  
  
"Oh." Marissa got up and Jack joined them.  
  
"Sorry love, if I scared you." He apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Jack." Mandy responded.  
  
"It's about time I found something. I've been all alone here."  
  
Mandy smiled at him, "Jack, tell us some stories of your time out at sea."  
  
"Sure, love."  
  
Sara was the happiest person in the world. She was sharing a bed with Legolas. Sure it was nothing dirty, but it was nice. She sat there unable to sleep since she was so happy, having daydreams about what could happen in the future. There would be no way he'd have to leave the real world now that he had been brought into it for whatever reason.  
  
Marissa had managed to get into one of the buildings. There wasn't much to it, but it was safer to be inside. She sat at one of the chairs that were inside. Obi-wan had fallen asleep. And Joe sat in another chair looking out the window. Marissa was still somewhat frightened to talk to him, but she didn't need to make that decision because sure enough he started talking to her.  
  
"Marissa, do you think I'll ever make it back?"  
  
"No, probably not. I don't think any of us will..." Marissa sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, there's something weird...something really fucked up going on."  
  
"I wish I could take you where I come from; I think you'd like it."  
  
"Really." Sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, there's this city. Rouge City. Lots of clubs, so much to do."  
  
"I suppose I would like it there."  
  
"Marissa, why don't you want me?"  
  
"I told you Joe, you're not my type."  
  
He got up from his chair and started walking towards her, "Have you ever had a lover mecha before?"  
  
"Of course not. They don't exist here."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Then how do you know I'm not your type?"  
  
"Because I just do, Joe. Can we please get off this subject?"  
  
"Marissa, you shouldn't be so afraid of trying new things."  
  
"I don't think the reason is because I'm afraid." She was becoming aggravated with him.  
  
"Then why is it?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just...not very appealing to me."  
  
"I've never been told that before. Everybody loves me."  
  
"Well...too bad." He came and took the chair next to her.  
  
"Marissa...?"  
  
"If you ask again I will cut you with the light saber."  
  
"I'm sorry Marissa."  
  
"It's ok. Just leave the subject."  
  
"I want to, but I just don't understand. I've never been turned down."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Then you should have a first time with a lover mecha."  
  
"Oh my GOD!"  
  
"And so, that's how my story ends." Jack concluded only to realize both of his listeners had fallen asleep, "Bloody shame, they missed the good part."  
  
In the cabin everyone was now asleep. Sara had been unable to daydream since she was disturbed by the thought of Legolas having to leave her.  
  
Marissa decided the best way to ignore Joe was to just fall asleep, and so she did. As had he. 


	8. At Last

Mandy woke up, and sure enough there around her were Loki and Jack. Nothing weird had happened, everything was the same as the night before. She restarted the fire since it was somewhat chilly where they were. She started to think of her friends, Sara and Marissa. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She wondered why they had been chosen to be involved in this mess. This mix of what was fictional and what was real. She sat there wondering, and then started crying at the thought of never seeing them or anybody else again.  
  
"Marissa, where are you? Sara, where are you?" She sobbed then walked away from the camp and into the forest where she sobbed some more.  
  
Sara woke up. Legolas was still asleep.  
  
She got up and started searching through the cabinets seeing if she could find anything useful. Her loudness woke Legolas up.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked.  
  
Sara didn't exactly answer.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever find each other." Sara sighed. It was just now she realized that in spite of the fact she had Legolas with her, she didn't have her friends.  
  
Marissa woke up to realize she was being used as a pillow by Joe. Her body was completely sore from spending the night on a chair. She wanted to move, but decided not to since he was a lot more peaceful when asleep. She looked over at Obi-wan who was also asleep. She was about to go back to sleep herself when Joe woke up.  
  
"Good morning, Marissa."  
  
"Uh...good morning." Marissa responded trying not to let her disappointment show through.  
  
"I hope you slept alright."  
  
"Uh, sorta."  
  
"You know, I'm sorry for last night. It's just, I need time to adjust to being here. I'm not used to it."  
  
"It's alright Joe."  
  
"Thank you, Marissa. You are the nicest bitch I know."  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
Mandy's tears stopped when she suddenly heard a car nearby. A car on the road. She walked towards where the sound had came from and sure enough, there was the road with their van still on the dirt on the side. At the same time she saw Sara and Marissa from the other side. They all ran towards each other.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Marissa shouted, "Is this it? Are we through? Is it just us again?"  
  
"I think so, we've found each other!" Mandy was about to start crying again.  
  
"Thank God." Sara chirped in and they all hugged.  
  
They thought that their nightmare was over and they were about to go back to a normal road trip like they had planned, but their friends weren't gone quite yet. Two by two they joined them. 


	9. Have you ever been so in love?

"Next city with a hotel, we're staying there! Marissa, I hope your mamma understands, I want to sleep on a bed tonight after that experience." Mandy rambled on. Marissa just nodded.  
  
"Definitely, even though I got a bed." Sara smiled. Mandy was driving, Sara was passenger, Marissa was in the back with the others who were talking about mindless things quietly.  
  
They were now out of the forest area and in a more open space which they were very thankful for.  
  
"Marissa, what's it like to be in love?" Joe randomly asked.  
  
Marissa was half asleep, "What Joe?"  
  
"What's it like? To be in love?" Joe repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I actually have no idea, that's an experience I don't think I've ever felt."  
  
"Yea, bitches like Marissa don't fall in love." Sara laughed, "But I can tell you. It's pretty much indescribable."  
  
"All you need is love!" Obi-wan added.  
  
"Hey, I think some 'Moulin Rouge' Christian is coming out of him..." Marissa mumbled. They went on talking about love, and the topic made her sick to her stomach. She never wanted to know what it was like, and intended for it to never happen to her.  
  
"When we were in high school, Sara and I both had our boyfriends. Marissa thought it was disgusting. She vowed she'd never ever fall in love. And she's lived up to that statement still." Mandy explained, "Which is really quite sad, Marissa."  
  
"I honestly don't see what's so bad about it." Marissa responded in her defense, "Maybe I like being the way I am. Which I very much do. It's not like I'm depressed. And are you still with those boys now?"  
  
"No, but you're a bit crazy." Mandy replied.  
  
"And really bitchy." Sara added.  
  
"But we love you any ways." Mandy smiled and they all laughed. Even the fictional people who had no idea exactly what was going on laughed. Marissa glanced at Joe who had started this entire conversation, "Why did you ask that any ways, Joe?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I wasn't built to fall in love, but I still think it may be possible. I just wanted to know what it was like. However, I don't think it's ever happened."  
  
"That's because you just have your customers, Joe."  
  
"And I don't love them."  
  
"That's a good thing." Marissa glanced over at the others in the car and realized being who they were it was likely that none of them had ever been in love with anyone or anything. The thought suddenly scared her when it occurred to her that may be the reason why they were there. She quickly rejected the idea because it really didn't make any sense. This wasn't because she needed to learn a lesson about love, or needed to teach them one, or her friends needed to teach them one. She was confusing herself so just decided to shut up and stare out the window, hoping they'd soon arrive at their destination so she could just sleep on a nice bed and a take a long shower. The thought of relaxing calmed her down and she soon fell asleep. 


End file.
